Vigilados
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: - Los he llamado porque hay algo que encontré en la red. - Los tres invitados se vieron entre sí. - ¡No están vigilando-ttebayo!


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Vigilados.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Vigilados.**

- Ya estamos aquí, ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó molesta.

- Los he llamado porque hay algo que encontré en la red. - Los tres invitados se vieron entre sí. - ¡No están vigilando-ttebayo!

- ¿Que? - Preguntó el moreno.

- Ay una pagina, una página de escritores donde nos nombran a nosotros. - Bien, ahora el rubio había enloquecido.

- Muérete Naruto, enloqueciste. - Bufó. Su tiempo valía oro como para perderlo en aquellas estupideces.

- ¿Ta-También a mi? - Preguntó en un susurró. El rubio la miró.

- Si Hinata-chan, mira. - Ambos se acercaron al ordenador. - La página se llama Fanfiction, existe Naruhina, Sakuhina, hasta Sasuhina. - Los nombrados se acercaron.

- ¿Hinata y yo?, ¡Somos chicas! - Estaba avergonzada, ¿Que habrían escrito sobre ella?

- No miento Sakura-chan, también hay Narusaku y... Sasusaku. - El moreno empezó a toser, ¡Que!, ¿El y Sakura?

- Na-Naruhina... Sa-Sasuhina... - Se encontraba más roja que un tomate, ¿Sasuke y ella?, ese chiste era un poco malo.

- Y... - Se sonrojó, mala señal. - Escriben cosas pervertidas de nosotros-ttebayo. - Todos se sonrojaron. - ¡Y me ponen como un idiota!, ¿Lo pueden creer? - El rubio se sintió agredido al ver como la Hyuuga evitaba su mirada, la Haruno buscaba algo que hacer y su mejor amigo, el solo le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. - Eh... ¿Que sucede? - Bien si creían que era idiota ahora lo estaban confirmando.

- Nada. - Respondió la Haruno. - Entonces... ¿Que pasa con la página? - Rogaban por que el rubio fuera tan idiota de distraerse.

- ¡Ah si!, es que... ponen cosas sobre nosotros, romance y... y... cosas pervertidas. - Se sonrojó de nuevo, al parecer el rubio tenía un trauma con el lemon.

- Lo sabemos. - Bufó ella. - Muéstranos. - Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello, ¿Y si salía algo pervertido de ella?, ¡Moriría de inmediato!

- Claro Sakura-chan. - El rubio quien no era tan idiota buscó uno de esos escritos que tuvieran como pareja principal a su amada Sakura y el.

* * *

**"Sakura-chan...**

**Naruto... ¡Oh, Naruto!"**

* * *

- ¡Que te pasa!, una cosa es que leas pero otra muy diferente es que imites mi voz. - Se sentía molesta, avergonzada, y más molesta. ¿Como se le ocurría al chico imitarle de una forma tan... atrevida?

- Na-Naruto-kun. - Susurró con la mirada clavada en el rubio, porque ella lo vio cuando buscando entre tantas historias había una de ella y por elección prefirió a la Haruno. Bien, ya lo sabía mas no importaba. - ¿Podrías leer esa? - Señaló una historia, específicamente **"Sasuhina"**

* * *

**"Hmp. Soy un idiota arrogante, me gustan los retos y tú para mí eres uno. Serás mía Hyuuga.**

**Sa-Sasuke-kun... ya soy tuya"**

* * *

El silencio reinó en aquella habitación. Sakura sentía su corazón acelerado, aquellas palabras se le hacían tan reales. Naruto quería reír pero cuando intentó no pudo, ¿Porque el habiente se había tornado de aquella forma?

- No leas cosas vergonzosas de mí, Dobe. - Bufó el moreno sintiendo un pequeño sonrojo posarse en sus pómulos.

- Lo siento, Hinata-chan lo pidió. - Todos vieron a la Hyuuga la cual temblaba igualando a una gelatina y su sonrojo idéntico a un tomate maduro.

- Hmp.

- Bien... Me voy. - Sakura fue la primera en desaparecer siendo seguida por el rubio.

- ¡Te acompaño Sakura-chan!, Teme cierra cuando salgas. - El asintió. - Nos vemos luego Hinata-chan. - La chica no dijo nada cosa que le pareció un poco extraño aunque prefirió por primera vez guardar silencio, decidió retirarse.

- Yo... De-Debo irme. - Susurró. De manera lenta empezó a recoger sus cosas.

- Te acompaño. - Ambos se miraron, el ambiente se sentía extraño.

- Yo... - Miró la pantalla del computador, mas y mas historias de Sasuke y Hinata. Por curiosidad se acercó. - Sexo en la Pla-Pla-playa. - ¡Dios!, ¿Que nombre era ese?, seguramente como decía habría sexo donde la implicaban a ella y su acompañante.

- Hmp. - Se acercó hasta ella viéndola en un estado de shock, ¿Que le pasaba?, de manera rápida leyó los nombres en la pantalla sintiéndose de una u otra manera ultrajado por aquellos nombres. - El gatito Sasuke. - ¿Como que gato?, ¿Que lo creían?, él no era ningún meloso ni mucho menos. Joder, que horrible.

- Me gustas... - Susurró ella. ¿Que había dicho? - Se que no soy la chica perfecta... soy torpe y tímida, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti... me gusta tu forma de ser, eres diferente, no temes demostrar lo que piensas... quisiera ser como tú. - Bien, la chica no le miraba por lo que no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿Se estaba confesando?, eso nunca lo esperó. - En cierta forma te comprendo, ambos venimos de dos mundos parecidos donde el dinero y el poder son lo esencial. Pero tú no eres como yo, eres libre, eres quien quieres ser. - Bueno ella tenía razón, ambos eran hijos de millonarios y familias estrictas pero la diferencia era que el no dejaba que le manipularan, no, el hacía lo que quería.

- Hyuuga. - Susurró. - La chica le miró. - ¿Que quieres de mi? - La chica abrió los ojos de par en par. - Soy un idiota arrogante, me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás y ninguna chica me ha interesado. - la chica no entendía que decía, ¿Que pasaba con el Uchiha? - ¿Que te hace pensar que puedo fijarme en ti? - En ese momento lo entendió.

- Yo... Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Suspiró. Le aclararía luego el mal entendido. - Yo no soy como ninguna chica. - Susurró. El solo pudo sonreír por aquella corta respuesta, era cierto, la Hyuuga no era como ninguna otra.

- Me convenciste. - Susurró sonriendo de aquella forma arrogante, aquella sonrisa de superioridad que siempre le daba a la gente cuando conseguía lo que quería, cuando se burlaba de los demás, cuando su orgullo predominaba.

Entonces sin saber como le dio un beso, solo un roce de labios algo suficiente para dejar a una sonrojada Hinata desmayada en sus brazos.

- Mira que tonta. - Susurró divertido recostándola en el sillón de aquella habitación. - ¿Que mirabas? - Preguntó al aire, se acercó hasta el aparato electrónico con la curiosidad de saber lo que veía momentos atrás la Hyuuga.

* * *

**"Me gustas... Sé que no soy la chica perfecta... soy torpe y tímida, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti.**

**Me gusta tu forma de ser, eres diferente, no temes demostrar lo que piensas quisiera ser como tú.**

**En cierta forma te comprendo, ambos venimos de dos mundos parecidos donde el dinero y el poder son lo esencial. Pero tú no eres como yo, eres libre, eres quien quieres ser. **

**Por eso Sasuke-kun es que acepto ser tu novia"**

* * *

Se sintió un completo idiota. ¿Todo el tiempo la chica había estado leyendo aquello?, el... el... ¡La besó!, ¡Joder!

¿Que haría ahora?, seguro y se burlarían de el a menos que...

Sonrió divertido. - Ya tengo novia nueva. - Susurró tornando su atención a la desmayada chica. Porque aquella humillación no la sabría nadie y aunque tuviera que obligarla él ya la había nombrado su novia.

Aquello de ser vigilados no era tan malo, hasta podría aprender algunas tácticas de como seducir a una Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

_**¿Como les pareció? :33**_

_**Jajaj Ignoren los errores o lo incomprensible del One-shot.**_

_**Hace tiempo quería algo así, espero les haya gustado :33**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar ^^.**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
